marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Summers
Nathan Summers is a mutant cyborg from the future known as Cable. He is the son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Biography ''Deadpool Deadpool mentions Cable will appear in the sequel and describes him as a time traveler with a robotic arm. Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool Nathan Summers was born to Scott Summers and Jean Grey. He eventually married and had a daughter named Hope. However, under unknown circumstances, the world once again ended up a dark, dystopian future, in part caused by the mutant supervillain Firefist, who ended up murdering many people, including Nathan's wife and daughter. In grief, Nathan became something of a soldier, undergoing cybernetic enhancement by gaining a robotic arm and cybernetic eye, taking his dead daughter's blood-stained teddy bear as a tragic reminder. He eventually obtained the Temporal Dial, a machine capable of time travel, of which he intended to travel back to 2018 to kill Russel Collins before he became Firefist. After visiting his destroyed apartment to bid farewell to his family's corpses, Cable teleported away into 2018. Teleporting to a field, he came across two hicks on their pickup trucks, asking them what year it was. Rudely rebuffed, he tasered them and stole their truck. Getting a hotel room, he saw on a news report that Russel had been detained and thrown in the mutant supermax the Icebox. After breaking in, Cable used his specialized blaster to take down the prison guards and blew up a teenage Russel's cell. However, he was engaged by Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, who was attempting to protect the boy, stopping his attempts to kill him. Although tossing the mercenary off a catwalk and breaking his spine on a table, Wade's inhibitor collar fell off, and he and Cable continued to brawl. Cable asked Wilson why he was protecting Russel, to which he replied he didn't care about him, to which Russel heard and was upset by. Using one of Cable's mine-shaped grenades, both he and Wade were blown out of the complex by the explosion, but while Summers grabbed onto a rock to save himself, Wilson's head whacked into it and he fell into the frozen lake. Cable retreated to another hotel room, mournfully remembering his daughter. Cable then tracked down and captured Weasel who told him that Wade was forming a team known as X-Force to stop him before revealing everything he knew. As X-Force (now only consisting of Deadpool and Domino due to the others dying on their parachute down) attempts to free Russell from the prison convoy Cable arrives and a fight ensues which in turn releases the Juggernaut who then destroys the convoy and escapes with Russell. Realizing he needs Wade help in order to stop Russell and Juggernaut, Cable makes a truce with him: in return for helping he will give Wade 30 seconds to talk Russell down before he kills the Headmaster, who’s death cements Russell's turn to evil. Arriving at the rehabilitation facility, Wade and Cable take on Juggernaut but are no match for him. They are assisted by Colossus who takes on Juggernaut and allows them to get to Russel. While Wade tries to talk to Russell down he seemingly fails. As a last resort he puts on a Mutant Inhibitor Collar and stands in between Russell and the Headmaster. However Cable still tries shooting Russel resulting in Wade taking the bullet for him, the shock of Wade's compassion snapping Russell out of his murderous rage, diverting his future actions and returns Cable's timeline to normal and bringing his wife and daughter back in the process. As Wade lays dying Cable sacrifices the last charge on his Temporal Dial to save Wade from the shot. Having sacrificed his only way home Cable decides to stay in the present timeline to make sure it doesn’t end up any worse. X-Force ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Mutant Physiology:' Being a mutant Cable has powers that normal people don’t. **'Telekinesis:' He has some telekinetic abilities as he used it to grab his gun from ten feet away. * Bionic Improvements ** Bionic Arm: Cable's prosthetic left arm is bulletproof. ** Enhanced Strength: Cable's strength is far superior than the average human. ** Enhanced Agility: Cable is incredibly agile, being able to jump over a speeding truck with ease. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Cable is a skilled in hand to hand combat as he is able to easily overpower Deadpool himself with ease. * '''Master Marksman Equipment *'Cable's Gun:' Cable has a specially designed futuristic rifle, built from pieces of various guns. It has three different modes of fire: normal bullets, grenades and an energy pulse. The energy pulse function at full power is strong enough to send the Juggernaut flying backwards. The rifle also has an advanced scope and flashlight. **'Temporal Dial:' With the use of a wrist mounted device, Cable is capable of traveling through time. Cable used it to travel over fifty years into the past so he could save his family. It is capable of physical time travel as well as mental. Character traits Cable for the most part is a soldier: steady, disciplined, and focused on his mission. However, despite his very serious demeanor, he does possess a sense of humor as shown with his back and forth with Deadpool. The loss of his wife and child has made him willing to break certain morals for the greater good such as killing Russell as a child in order to prevent the post apocalyptic future he will create as an adult. After watching Wade sacrifice himself to save Cable's timeline, Cable was deeply moved by Wade's actions and rather then return to his timeline(which was now fixed thanks to Deadpool due to child Russel seeing a mutant die to save him) Cable instead opts to use the final charge on his time travel device to save Wade instead, saving both Wade and his timeline. Relationships *X-Men **Cyclops - Father. **Jean Grey - Mother. **Colossus - Enemy turned ally. **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Enemy turned ally. *Hope Summers - Daughter. *X-Force **Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Enemy turned ally, close friend and teammate. **Neena Thurman/Domino - Enemy turned ally, friend and teammate. **Axel Cluney/Zeitgeist - Enemy; deceased. **Jesse Aaronson/Bedlem - Enemy; deceased. **Gaveedra-Seven/Shatterstar - Enemy; deceased. *Peter Wisdom - Former enemy. *Russell Collins - Enemy and attempted victim, turned ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''Deadpool'' (Mentioned only) **''Deadpool 2'' (First appearance) - Josh Brolin **''X-Force'' *Canon (1 short) **''Deadpool: No Good Deed'' (Name only) Behind the scenes *Stephen Lang, Ron Perlman and Dolph Lundgren were interested in playing Cable. Both Perlman and Lang went on Twitter to state their qualifications for the role. *Originally, Tim Miller wanted Kyle Chandler but Fox wanted Liam Neeson for the role. Trivia *Deadpool mentions Mel Gibson, Dolph Lundgren or Keira Knightley for the role of Cable in the first film. *In the comics, Cable is the son of Cyclops and Madelyne Pryor; the clone of the late Jean Grey. *At one point, Deadpool calls him "Thanos", a reference to his actor, Josh Brolin, also portraying Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery ''Deadpool 2'' Cable 01.jpg See Also *Cable Category:Deadpool characters Category:X-Force characters Category:Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with Robotic Implants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Anti-Heroes